Mastering the Talisman
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Mastering the Talisman is a quest available in . The Wizard Gabrielle Benele asked the Vestige to help her recharge the Midnight Talisman. It could be a powerful weapon in the battle against Angof the Gravesinger. Quick walkthrough #Find the Ancient Wyrd Tree Site #Talk to Gabrielle Benele #Watch while Gabrielle perform the Ritual #Talk to Gabrielle #Destroy the Daedric Entity #Talk to Gabrielle #Talk to Gabrielle at the Redoubt #Complete the quest Walkthrough Gabrielle Benele says she has a ritual that can recharge the talisman and restore its power. On the beach nearby is an ancient Wyrd site we can use and focus. She just needs to rest a little bit, she'll be at the site a little later. She gives the talisman to the Vestige and tells them meet her there. Follow the marker to the beach and the Wyrd site is on a small sandbank. Gabrielle is waiting under the magnificent tree. Talk to her and she'll explain she found an inscription in the crypt. It described the talisman in detail and apparently it can draw energy from the land itself. Ancient magic saturates this site, it's the perfect place to perform the ritual of recharging. The Vestige asks what happens now and Gabrielle just says she'll perform the ritual and they can just stand there and look heroic, simple? When ready, Gabrielle starts the ritual but something went wrong. Speak to her again to find out. She says the ritual worked but something...well, something awful looked at her while she was channeling her energy. Something seems to be trapped inside and it's not friendly. Try to dispel it using the Wyrd revelation stone in the circle just up the beach. Put the talisman on the stone and kill whatever emerges. She is sure it's just a banekin or a lesser scamp. She is still tired after her injury so the Vestige has to do it alone. Head over to the revelation stone and put the talisman on top of it. At once a Dremora appears and he attacks the Vestige immediately. Fight and defeat him, then speak to Gabrielle who managed to follow them to the site. She is very sorry she was wrong about how powerful the thing in the talisman was. At least it's gone now and they can use the talisman now. She has enough energy to open a portal for both of them to use and asks the Vestige if they are ready to go back to the Redoubt. When back at the Redoubt speak to Gabrielle again and she says they're ready to confront Angof and destroy him. He won't be able to hide from them now. She told Sir Lanis what happened out there. She suggests the Vestige introduce themselves to him when they get a chance. Reward *Gabrielle's Staff of Healing *73–302 ru:Работа над талисманом Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests